


Wear It Better

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah surprises Jareth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear It Better

Jareth did not like to give away his surprise to anyone. Most of his emotions were as transparent as his orbs, with shimmering reflections throughout his realm.

But surprise was a rare one to catch.

That Sarah had seen his eyes as she walked into the room, wearing his breeches and cloak, riding crop in hand, was all the victory she needed in this.

"I think I wear them better than you," she said haughtily.

Jareth was up and at her side in a heart's beat. "Perhaps, dear Sarah, but they look better discarded at the side of our bed."


End file.
